1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the elimination of electromagnetic interference (EMI) induced in an electronic device, such as a notebook computer, and in particular to eliminating EMI by forming a grounding path between a main board and a conductive casing.
2. The Related Art
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a great concern for designers and manufacturers of electronic devices operating at high frequency and speed. For example, a notebook computer is subject to EMI when not properly protected. Meanwhile, EMI caused by the operation of the notebook computer may also lead to serious interference with other electronic devices, such as medical equipments. Thus, eliminating EMI is a very important issue for notebook computer designers and manufacturers.
Electronic devices like notebook computers comprise a main board housed in a casing, which is at least partly constituted by a conductive member. To suppress EMI, the notebook computer is provided with a grounding path between the casing and the main board. A conventional way to establish the grounding path between the casing and the main board is to secure a conductive grounding member between the main board and the casing. The conductive grounding member may assume a U- or V-shape having two opposite limbs, a first one of which is soldered to the main board and a second one of which is resilient and is subject to an elastic deformation caused by engaging the casing. Since a great number of electronic parts are soldered to the main board by the surface mounting technique (SMT), conventionally, the grounding member is also mounted to the main board by SMT. SMT requires high positioning precision and small dimension tolerance, which makes the mounting of the grounding member sophisticated and costly.